


Read The Blurb

by Penguins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Bookshop, M/M, Not really sure what else to tag, Smut, Teacher Dean, author cas, please excuse the bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguins/pseuds/Penguins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a one night stand with a blue-eyed man he can't get out of his head, but he never expected to see him again, especially not at his favourite authors book signing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read The Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise for the god awful smut, is my first time writing it.   
> I might continue this, if people like it but at the moment I have no plans to do so.  
> Also I haven't read through this properly, I will do when I have time.
> 
> ~Disclaimer~   
> I don't own supernatural or any of these love sick buffoons, as much as I wish I did. I only own the story line.

Dean stumbled up the stairs to his room, he was drunk. He was still in shock, Dean managed to get to Lisa's a few hours early, knowing it was her day off and the school being shut due to a burst pipe, so he let himself in the back as usual and went into the living room only to freeze in the door way as his eyes fell upon his long term girlfriend with her legs wrapped around her personal trainers waist. Their moans blocked out the sound of Dean entering and he saw it all. After the worst fight ever and the shittiest break up you could have, he had drowned himself in as much liquor as Ellen would let him before she cut him off.   
Now, as he fell onto his bed and dragged the covers over him, he could only think about what a mess his life had become in the last 12 hours.  
Waking up the next morning was hell; Deans legs itched like hell from sleeping in his stiff jeans and he felt like hell, he was only glad for the fact that it was a Saturday and he had the whole weekend to sleep off his hangover and forget about his new ex. Dean dragged himself out of the warm covers and groaned as his back popped and the sunlight hit his eyes, after forcing himself to the bathroom to clean his teeth, he stripped down the his boxers and promptly went back to bed again.

By Monday morning Dean was still feeling like shit, but at least his hangover was gone, he woke him self up with his morning coffee and went into his garage to start up his baby, his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. His father had left her to him in his will and from he moment his dad had passed away she had been treated like royalty. That morning he couldn't be more grateful for his baby as he passed through the suburban streets of Lawrence, Kansas, watching as his neighbours trekked along the icy sidewalks. He pulled into the carpark of Lawrence High School, were he worked as an English teacher. Dean loved his job, as a kid his was always told he would never get far in life, always in the shadow of his younger brother, Sammy, not that he minded at all, he cared more about Sam getting into one of the top Colleges to even have time to concentrate on his own work. He had to work to provide money for Sam's College fund. John, his father, would never have much say in the boys lives, too drunk most of the time and working when ever he was sober, providing enough for them to live off and not much more. Once Sammy was settled at college, Dean decided to give his own future a shot, he had managed to scrap together enough grades to be accepted into the local community college and there he majored in English literature and got his bachelors in education before landing himself a job in his very own high school, much to the shock of some of his teachers.   
But here he was, and he was happy. Well he was until he walked in on that bitch with her legs around the muscled waist of some tanned hippy. 

Slowly, the week passed and Dean made it through, putting on fake smiles and later called his little brother in a drunken state, getting talked out of panic attacks because his life is falling apart. His only long term partner had cheated and he resigned himself to a lonely future and living out his life in solitude. 

~*~

On a Friday night a few weeks later, Dean found himself at a booth chatting to Charlie while Benny worked his shift in their favourite diner.   
"You gotta get back out there, Dean, come on, I need my wingman back." Charlie insisted, nudging his leg with her foot as she spoke.  
"She's right,brother, can't keep wallowing in this shit forever." A deep southern drawl came from over his shoulder where Benny was wiping down a table.  
"I know man, I just, it's hard, ya know."  
"So it's sorted." Charlie's voice piped up, obviously, she had a plan, "Dean, your coming with us to Kansas City and we're hitting the night life tomorrow night!"   
Groaning, Dean dropped his head to the tabled with a bang.  
"Please Dean, pretty please, please please please!" Charlie's whine made him look back up, sighing, Dean responded, "Fine! Fine, I'll go with you but I shall not be held responsible for my actions!" Charlie's and Benny fist-bumped at this and started arranging times and all that. Dean blocked out the noise, focusing solely on his pie.

The next evening, Dean drove over to Charlie's place with Benny and they headed out to the big city, a hotel room booked as they all knew there was no chance they would be able to drive back home tonight.   
The night was already going by the time they got to the busiest street, the clubs had music blasting out of the doors, young men and women stood in the pub entrance and were laughing, obviously tipsy with the way a few couldn't sand straight without someone to lean on. Heading toward their usual haunt, 'Angel wings' Dean prepared himself for the night ahead of him.  
He made his was over to the bar instantly, Benny by his side, he sat down next Charlie who was already there, having rushed ahead to order and get some stools for them all. Slowly, they made it through a few beers and Dean was feeling a buzz when Charlie announced she was going to chat to a girl who had been eyeing her up for the last 20 minutes. Benny decided it was time to push Dean a bit and he order them both a few shots of vodka, soon the buzz was more significant and Dean felt ready to get 'back out there' as Charlie kept telling him he needs to do. Once Benny had made himself scarce, apparently after a bit of ass himself, Dean let his eyes wonder around the crowd, the second time his eyes drifted around the room they were caught into some sort of staring match with what might possibly have been the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean felt he knew this man, but he had definitely never slept with the man so his pushed that thought to the back of his mind and focused only on how much he felt like he was drowning in the blue depths, the seemed to be growing larger. Suddenly, Dean realised the man was walking towards him and he let his eyes wonder over the rest of his body; dark tousled brown hair, it was either styled in a bed hair state or he hadn't touched it since a rough round of sex the previous night. He had a runners body's, obviously firm muscles that Dean just couldn't wait to wrap his fingers around. As he took a place next to Dean and motioned to the bar tender for another shot, he shot a smile at Dean. Dean was shocked to say the least, this man was drop dead gorgeous and could get anyone in this city he wanted yet he chose to take a seat next to Dean. "Hello" a deep, gravelly voice came out of his mouth. "Um, hi." Shit, Dean thought, he must think I'm an idiot now. But the man just smiled again and said, "What's your name? I'm Cas."  
"Dean, Dean Winchester, Cas huh, what's it short for?"   
Cas' smile faltered for a second before he replied, "Um...Casper..."  
"Okay, cool name."

About 20 minutes later of small talk and more drinks, Dean found himself being crowded against a wall in the corner, his lips smashing against Cas', teeth colliding but neither caring, too caught up in the heat of the kiss. "I have a hotel room." Dean managed to whisper against his companions lips when they part for a breath. A smug smile comes across Cas' lips and he begins to pull Dean towards the exit.  
Once they make it to the hotel, Dean thanks as many Gods he can think of in his haze for the fact that Charlie booked them each a separate room, her treat apparently. Dean fishes out his key for the room and, after a few attempts, gets the door open, he thought it was a miracle due to the fact that Cas spent that time pressing chaste, wet kisses to the back of his neck. Inside, they stumbled over to the bed, lips finding the others again as Deans legs hit the edge of the bed and Cas pushes him down and climbed up his body to straddle Deans hips, his normally tight jeans straining from his arousal. They continue to kiss and nibble at each other lips as Cas quickly rips their clothes from their bodies, leaving them completely naked. Dean took a few moments to admire the man in font of him; he was right, Cas' muscles were firm enough for Dean to get a good grip around. Dragging him back down to his lips, he started to thrust up. Cas obviously got the hint and started to grind back onto him for a few minutes before it got too much for both of them, "Lube?" Dean grunted out. He whimpered as Cas moved away, giving no response as he went to his own jeans and returned to Dean equipped with lube and and condom. Dean growled out in desperation, this man needed to fuck him like yesterday. His knees were pushed up and he felt like he was folded in half, Cas placed a pillow under his back. Suddenly he could feel Cas' lubed up fingers pressing against his entrance and he moaned. He quickly prepared Dean and each thrust with his fingers was met with Dean pushing back onto them. The moan Dean let out once Cas pressed against his prostate made Cas emit a deep growl that just sent sparks down to Deans already aching cock. "Fuck me already!" Cas only moaned in response on Dean suddenly felt empty when Cas' hands were removed. Before he even had chance to complain, he could feel Cas' slick cock press up against his entrance. He started to squirm before Cas finally started pushing in. The slight burn was a shock, Dean hadn't done this since well before Lisa, he grimaced and Cas froze for a second, a questioning look in his eyes, but Dean just pushed back and forced out "keep going!" Once completely inside Dean, Cas paused to let Dean adjust, then he started to move, each thrust met with Dean pushing back, trying to get more of Cas inside him. He knew it wouldn't last long, he could feel the thrust speeding up and with their drunken state and how long it took to get here from the club it was unsurprising. He could feel his balls tighten as Cas pummelled into him, he knew he was getting close, "Cas, 'm close" "me too" Cas responded as he reached forward and gripped Deans cock, moving his hand down it in time to each thrust. Dean soon felt the pleasure rush over him as he reached his orgasm and bliss swallowed him up, once he remembered it wasn't just him, he caught Cas' gaze and whispered his name, this seemed to push Cas over the edge and Dean couldn't help but stare at the mans face, it was so unbelievably handsome. Once Cas had finished he pulled out, disposed of the condom and flopped next to Dean. Smiling, Cas said," Dean, that was amazing" and Dean responded with a grunt, too tired to make any post orgasm conversation. Cas pulled him closer and they both drifted off into a blissful and content sleep. 

~*~

Dean whimpered as light drifted from the curtains and hit his eyes, He rolled over, only to find a cold and empty space beside him, of course he knew it was just a one night thing but he still, somewhere in his mind had hoped for something more. Groaning he got out of bed, realising that he was clean, Cas must have wiped the sticky come off of his chest before he left this morning. Smiling at what he could remember of the night before, he found some pills and a glass of water to relieve the pain from his hangover. As he went around the room to pick up the items of clothing that had been scattered he spotted a piece of paper with a extremely eloquent scribble on it. It said - 'Thank you for last night Dean I left some pills and water for you on the table ~ Cas'  
Dean smiled, mentally thanking Cas for the pills, before heading into the bathroom for a shower and to get ready.  
Once he had finished he heard a knock at his door, on the other side stood Charlie with one eyebrow raised and a stupidly smug grin on her face. Dean waved he off and pushed past her, he needed a breakfast, he can tell her about it on the drive home. 

~*~

Another week passed, Dean felt better but at the same time he felt like there was something missing. His life continued as normal and his kids continued to produce awesome essays. Dean could see the whole class were going to do well in theirs finals which were coming up in the next week. This Saturday, however, was something he had been looking forward to for such a long time. He had booked the ticket ages ago, Charlie later booked one for herself so she could join him. They were going to a book signing for Castiel Novaks' brand new book, 'After Falling'. Castiel Novak was Deans absolute favourite author, he was the one who got him into books which later inspired him to become an English teacher. This was an opportunity of a life time, especially because this was the first time Castiel Novak was appearing in public. Normally he kept such a private life, and while he used his real name to publish the books with, he still refused to be seen. There was not a single photograph of him, usually his publicist, Gabriel, was the one to stand in the spotlight, answering as many questions as he could without the author being present. It was weird, Dean knew that, but that was one of the main reason he loved his books, he could be anyone behind the words written on a page, there was no way anyone could form a opinion on the book because of who the author was. Dean thought it was awesome.

When he and Charlie reached the little independent bookstore the even was being held at they could see how crazy this was, it was completely packed, both with people and camera crew, ready to get a shot of what this mystery author was like.  
"Wow, Charlie, do you think we will even get a chance to see him?" He turned to her, worry evident in his voice, Charlie knew just how much this man influenced Deans life, "I'll make sure we do!" She exclaimed, a air of determination surrounded her.   
She was right, they had managed to get into the queue for the book signing and were now about half way along. Because of all of the crowds, Dean, sadly, still couldn't catch a glimpse of Castiel but he could feel the thrum of excitement running through the air as the queue shuffled forward at a steady pace. Even when they were about 5 people away Dean still couldn't see his idol, there were too many crowding the table. Suddenly, the crowds parted and Dean felt time stand still, because there, sitting at that table, just a few feet in front of him, sat a man who Dean recognised. The dark sex hair was all he could see but it was unmistakably him. The moment he lifted his eyes to thank to person there for coming, it was confirmed, the man sat before him was none other that Cas, deans one night stand from a week ago. Charlie pushed him forward with the crowd, obviously thinking that his shock was due to finally seeing his idol rather than realising he person who is in front of him had been balls deep in his ass less than a week ago. Too quickly, Dean was next in the queue, realising he had no idea what to say, he got his book ready to be signed. As he passed the book to the assistant and stepped forward his heart stuttered, holy shit, I fucked Castiel Novak!  
"To whom do I sign this to?" Cas asked without looking up. "Um... Dean" he could hear his voice shake. That seemed to jog something in Cas' memory as he slowly glanced up to meet Deans' bright green eyes. "Shit" he whispered under his breath. Dean grinned,"um...yeah. Hi, again, I guess" Quickly, Cas signed his book and met his eyes again. "Gabe" he addressed his publicist who quickly took his place next to the author, "Yeah Cassie?" Gable was eyeing Dean suspiciously, probably wondering what made Cas call him. "Can you take Dean, and his friend" after noticing Charlie, shocked, by his side, "to the back office, get them some coffee and stuff. I'll be fine out here for a few minutes with Meg" he added after Gabriel had opened his mouth. "Fine, follow me you two." Charlie shook her head and grabbed Deans hand, unsure as to what in hell was happening. "Dean, what the actual fuck?! You know Castiel Novak?" She whispered as the followed Gabriel away from the crowds towards a small office with a comfy looking couch and a decent looking coffee pot in. "Well I didn't know I did! But, well remember last weekend, that guy called Casper... I guess he used a fake name." Dean responded, Charlie let out a squeak of delight as she realised that her best friend had got to have sex with his idol and he didn't even know it. Dean collapsed into the couch as Gabriel eyed him... "Well Dean-o, if that's true then I can see why I've had to bring you back here." Dean squinted at him for the nickname but let it pass as he was still sort of in shock.

~*~

After waiting an hour or so, Dean had started to become restless. Gabriel had left about 20 minutes ago to see what Castiel was doing and Charlie was getting evidently getting bored as she had started poking Deans side in the rhythm of the Doctor Who theme tune.   
Just before he was ready to push her off the couch, the door crashed open, "I found him, he was sorting out some deals for the shop." Gabriel's loud voice jolted Charlie upright and Dean found him self nervous, he was actually going to talk to his all time favourite author, well you know, excluding the time he didn't actually know who he was.  
"Hello, Dean." The deep voice that had stared in his jerk-off fantasies over the past week was now right there. Dean stood, wiping his slightly clammy palms on his jeans and met the mans eyes, sticking his arm out, and silently congratulating himself for not shaking, he met the handshake Castiel was offering.   
Castiel smirked at Dean, "Well I guess I owe you an apology for skipping out before you woke up the other night."   
"Y-yeah I guess you do," cursing himself for stumbling over his words, Dean shock his head, "I don't really understand why I'm here though dude, surely you're not met to see a one night stand a second time around?"   
Castiels' smirk only grew at this, "well I guess I changed my mind about that, we can start again if you like." Before giving Dean a chance to reply he left the small back room, leaving a stunned Dean and Charlie blinking as the door shut. Seconds later it flew open once again and Castiel stepped through the door, "Hi, I'm Castiel, you can call me Cas, not Cassie though," at that point he sent a little glare towards Gabriel who had busied himself with making a cup of coffee before meeting Deans eyes again, "Dean, I would be interested in taking you out for a drink, that is, if you don't mind of course?"  
Finally understanding what was going on, Dean chuckled, "Castiel, I think I'd love to"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys liked it :)


End file.
